Yellow(kit)
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: What happens when an evil cat mates with a good cat? At times it means a good litter and a bad litter. Deepheart and Shadetail mated and birthed one good litter. This is the first instalment of the newest Warrior cats huge series The Kinship. Follow Yellowkit's and Silverkit's family tree down to the last three.
1. Cats and Proluge

_**Yellow(kit)**_

_**Allies**_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Blackstar-Black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Nightfeather-Black she-cat with white freckles**

**Medicine cat: Mousetail-Brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Deepheart-Silver-colored tom with amber eyes**

**Longfeather-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Windtail-White tom with blue eyes**

**Hedgeeye-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Shadetail-Sun-colored she-cat with a black tail (Mother of Deepheart's kits: Yellowkit-Sun-colored she-cat with blue eyes, Silverkit-Silver-colored she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Seedwing-Brown she-cat with green eyes (blind)**

**Windclan**

**Leader: Stormstar-Gray tom with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Shypelt-White tom with gray eyes**

**Medicine cat: Runningpool-Blue-gray tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Heatherclaw-Brown she-cat with blue eyes apprentice: Hawkpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw-brown skinny she-cat with blue eyes**

**Cats outside the clans**

**Nightclaw-Black tom with white patches a former Windclan warrior**

* * *

**Proluge**

**A flame-colored tom with green eyes walked slowly to the moonpool. Starry cats gathered awaiting the most favorite leader in the whole world of Warriors. The tom looked to his daughters who died and then to Leafpool's kits who he understood. He looked amiringly to all of his kits' kits. Then he saw his last dead one in the line of his Kits' kits.**

**"Swiftstar." The tom meowed.**

**"Yes Firestar?" The dark flame-colored tom with green eyes meowed.**

**"How is your daughter?"**

**"Nearly ready to give birth."**

**"Good. I will talk to all of my kin after the meeting."**

**"Yes Firestar."**

**Firestar walked confidently up to the top steps.**

**"Welcome Starclan to this meeting. A prophecy has formed! One that I recieved from Dove's Wing. Let me yowl it out for it will effect us as well as the warriors in the clans."**

**"What is it already?" Yowled a dark flame-colored she-cat with green eyes.**

**"Squirrelstar, show me some respect as your father as well as your formal clan leader."**

**"Fine."**

**"So now as I was saying the prophecy is this:**

_**The Shadow of the Fire's kin will destory the clan,**_

_**Feather will kill Shadow and will save the clan from utter destruction.**_**"Firestar meowed as his eyes turned white.**

**"Dad are you okay?" A Brown and White she-cat meowed worriedly.**

**"I'm okay Leafpool." Firestar meowed shakily.**

**"It's a Great prophecy, isn't it?" A Gray she-cat with yellow eyes meowed sternly.**

**"Yes it is, Yellowfang, but now I must go talk to my kin and my most loyal friends." Firestar meowed as a Sandy-colored she-cat rushed over.**

**"Firestar let me help you." The she-cat meowed worriedly.**

**"Okay Sandstorm. Lets go to the edge of the moonpool on the other side and talk with everyone else."**

**"Yes my love."**

**Firestar, supported by Sandstorm, walked over to the other side of the Moonpool. His kin followed.**

**"Firestar what is it?" Squirrelstar meowed as Brammblestar came up and rested his tail on her.**

**"I think I know who will mother the Feather. Or the mother of the mother of the mother of the Feather." Firestar meowed.**

**"What? Why didn't you mention this to the rest of Starclan?" Bramblestar meowed surprised.**

**"So who is it?" Swiftstar asked worriedly.**

**"Yellowkit, one of your daughter's soon to be born kits." Firestar meowed addressing the tom.**

**"But how? She isn't even born yet!" Jayfeather, a light gray tom with blue eyes, meowed frusteratedly.**

**"It is Yellowkit." Firestar growled.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**Yellowkit looked around slowly as her eyes and ears opened. The new sounds terrified her and the Sights she saw made her want to go find out what they are. She saw a huge sun-colored mountain of fur with a black little mountain of fur. Then she saw a Silver-colored kit climbing the black little mountain of fur.**

**"Hi! How long ago did you start climbing?" Yellowkit squeaked.**

**The Fur mountains moved and the Silver kit was out of sight of Yellowkit.**

**"Oh my! I can't believe I slept through you two opening your eyes and ears!" A huge booming voice meowed surprisedly.**

**"Who are you? Did you hide the Silver kit from me?" Yellowkit squeaked couragously.**

**Suddenly there was a huge face of a cat in her face.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yellowkit screeched surprisedly.**

**"Hello? Are you okay?" A voice meowed as the Silver kit popped out from under the Black mountain of Fur.**

**"Wow, you are strong!" Yellowkit yowled happily as she tackled the Silver kit.**

**"No, Mom moved her tail silly." The silver kit meowed in a laughing tone.**

**"Wait I almost forgot to tell you two your names!" The huge face meowed as the Black tail moved. "Your name is Yellowkit," The black tail hit her on the head, "Your name is Silverkit," The Black tail swung around to the Silver kit and then hit her. "Your littermates!"**

**"Littermates?" Yellowkit meowed surprised.**

**"Sisters who were both born together." The face said. "How by the way my name is Shadetail. I'm your two's mother!"**

**"Hey, Yellowkit do you want to see the sparkly stuff over there?" Silverkit meowed as she pointed to the enterance of the den.**

**"Sure!" Yellowkit yowled seeing the white sparkly stuff.**

**"Oh no you don't!" Growled Shadetail as she wrapped her tail around them and then stuffing them into her fur.**

**"Oh, Shadetail, your up! We need to change your beding." Two voice meowed in unision.**

**"Okay Windtail and Hedgeeye but one of you need to go get Deepheart so he can watch his kits while I go grab some fresh-kill for them and strech my legs." Shadetail meowed.**

**"Sure Shadetail." One of the voices said as the sound of crunching drowned the voice.**

**"What's that sound?" Yellowkit meowed as she stuck her head out of her mother's fur.**

**"The crunching of the snow over there." A huge White tom with blue eyes meowed.**

**"Snow?" Yellowkit meowed curiously.**

**"Yeah its the sparkly stuff over there." The tom meowed. "What's your name?"**

**"I'm Yellowkit. What's your's?" Yellowkit meowed gruntly.**

**"Windtail." The tom meowed.**

**"Silverkit come out from there!" Yellowkit meowed to Silverkit.**

**"No! The huge white cat is scary!" The muffled voice of Silverkit meowed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yellowkit yawned as Silverkit woke up. Yellowkit was ready for going in the snow and doing their plan. She would be hunting foxes and then playing in the snow with her sister.**

**"Are you ready for today?" Yellowkit whispered to her littermate.**

**"Yup! At least mother won't know where we are. Aren't we going to coat our fur in the sparkly snow?" Silverkit whispered excitedly to Yellowkit.**

**"Yes but it might wear off Silverkit." Yellowkit whispered.**

**"Oh so we going to hunt for foxes now? and the play in the snow?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Hey why don't we make a pack to never use the last part of our names like 'kit' or 'paw'. We should only use our first part of our names like Silver and Yellow instead." Silverkit meowed excitedly barly able to keep her meow to a whisper.**

**"Come on before you give us away." Yellowkit meowed as she raced for the sparkly snow. "We're almost there!"**

**Silverkit raced past her and leaped into the sparkly snow. She rolled around excitiedly and then looked at Yellowkit. Her silver pelt was now hidden by the white snow. Her nose was still black and her eyes made it easier to find her in the white snow. Yellowkit leaped into the snow and the instant she did she squealed in surprise at the coldness. At that momment she rolled faster then Silverkit did and the two sisters burst out of the nursery being pursuded by they're mother. Her black tail lashed feriously as Yellowkit leaped up the rocky path to the enterance to the Thunderclan camp. She stopped for one second to look back. Suntail was gaining on them. They had to hide. So as Silverkit raced on ahead, she followed but swished her tail on the ground to hide her's and her sister's pawprints so their mother couldn't follow them.**

**Soon Silverkit stopped at the roots of a tree and looked down as a fox pup's head popped up. Though it was startled it snarled as Silverkit backtracked as fast as she could. Yellowkit looked at the fox and leaped at it. Her tiny claws sliced smoothly through the Fox pup's fur. The fox turned and snarled at Yellowkit. Giving Silver kit enough time to curl up on the ground and stick her head safely under her tail. Yellowkit on the other hand hissed at the fox and raced behind a tree. The fox tried to follow but the brambles kept the fox out.**

**"Silver! Silver run to me, the snow melted on your's and my fur! Hurry before the fox sees you!" Yellowkit yowled as Silverkit lifted her head and saw her silver pelt showing through. **

**As Silverkit ran another fox came out of the forest. It was larger then the other fox and more uglier. It's yellowed teeth were long, gnarly and very very sharp. It's eyes were focused on the littler fox. It saw Yellowkit and then turned and saw Silverkit racing in the direction that the littler fox was. The bigger fox snarled cruelly and raced at silverkit. It snapped its jaws just a mouse-length away from Silverkit's tail.**

**"Silverkit, What in starclan's name are you doing out here!?" Yowled their father, a Silver tom with amber eyes.**

**Yellowkit reconized her father's silver pelt and saw the White tom with the other tom that showed up the day before.**

**"Help daddy!" Silverkit yowled.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yellowkit watched the foxes carefully. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she was no longer in the forest that Thunderclan hunted in. She was in a meadow with a flame-colored tom staring at her. His green eyes sparkled happily. Yellowkit backed up but bumped into another flame-colored tom who stood sternly with his green eyes looking at the other tom.**

**"Who are you?" Yellowkit asked the toms.**

**"I'm Swiftstar, your mother's father." The first tom meowed happily.**

**"I'm Firestar, your greatest grandfather. Swiftstar hurry up so we can get to the other kin of mine." The second tom meowed sternly and impatiently.**

**"Oh, be Patient Firestar. You could be my greatest grandfather but you don't know why I want to talk to Yellowkit." Swiftstar meowed cooly.**

**"How do you know my name?" Yellowkit meowed truely freaked out now.**

**"I've watched your birth and watched you grow up. You should be happy that I'm allowing you to come see the starclan world." Swiftstar meowed.**

**"Your letting her see Starclan's hunting grounds!?" Firestar growled unhappily and surprised.**

**"Starclan? So your both dead?" Yellowkit meowed tensively.**

**"Yes and You need to go get out of that setuation your still in." Firestar meowed as he stepped sternly over Yellowkit.**

**"What? But I'm here not back in the forest."**

**"You will be. Try to scratch the fox pups nose it will gush but you need to in order to save your sister. Sandstorm and flowerwing are talking to her right now. She's still running but they are next to her. You'll see them because they have stars on their feet." Firestar meowed and then knocked her out so she'd wake up back inbetween the brambles and the fox's mussle.**

**Yellowkit saw Flowerwing and Sandstorm. Sandstorm's sandy-colored fur was beutiful with stars sprinkled lightly over it. Flowerwing's flame-colored fur looked like it was on fire. Her fur made it harder for Yellowkit to see the ghostly stars sprinkled heavly over her fur. Silverkit was running as fast as possible. The Fox mother was getting closer and closer by the second.**

**Yellowkit had only a few seconds to save her sister. She stretched her paw and lashed out at the nose of the Fox pup. It wailed in pain and raced over to its mother. The Mother stopped and licked her pup happily. It woofed happily and lead it's pups out of the Thunderclan territory. It left the land of the warrior cats through the tunnells that Yellowkit and Silverkit heard of.**

**"Yellowkit and Silverkit! Back to Camp now!" Deepheart meowed worriedly but also very madly.**

**"We were foxbrains weren't we?" Silverkit meowed sadly and out of breath.**

**"Yeah. I only hurt the fox pup so I could save you because you were close to death and Firestar told me to do that before he knocked me out.**

**"Did you say Firestar?" Windtail asked.**

**"Yeah, he came to me while I desperatly was trying to save Silverkit." Yellowkit meowed to Windtail.**

**"Then you have been blessed by Starclan. Both of you right?"**

**"I saw Sandstorm and Flowerwing while I was running away from the Fox mother. When they were near me I felt swiftness fill me and I was able to run faster. If they hadn't showed up I would have died." Silverkit meowed sadly.**

**"Then you both have been blessed by Starclan. Deepheart I need to go talk to the leader." Windtail meowed as he turned to face Deepheart.**

**"Fine go talk to the fox brained leader of ours." Deepheart hissed cruely.**

**"Dad, Blackstar is awsome!" Yellowkit meowed upset her father would say such things.**

**"She is a fox-brained fool who Swiftstar made deputy because I was still an apprentice." Deepheart hissed.**

**"She is not!" Yellowkit and Silverkit hissed back.**

**"You found our kits!" Shadetail meowed as she bounded out of the tunnel happily.**

**Yellowkit could tell her father wasn't how he was suppose to be. When she became an apprentice she'd tell Blackstar then. She motioned to Silverkit with her tail to make a break for it but their mother and Father picked them up and put them in the Nursery.**

**"Proud kits don't go looking for a fight but Fox-brained kits go looking for one." Shadetail meowed sternly to Yellowkit and Silverkit. "I want you both to stay in this nursery until you both are made apprentices."**

**"What!? Why!?" Yellowkit and Silverkit meowed in disbelief.**

**"You heard me it's your punishment for scaring me like that!" Shadetail growled lowly.**

**"Sorry Mom." The two littermates meowed sadly.**

**"'Sorry Mom' Doesn't cut it any more!" Shadetail growled.**

**"Okay mom." They meowed together.**

**"Start calling me Shadetail. Tommorrow I'm going to hunt out in the forest and I'll ask Windtail to watch you to before I leave on the Hunting Patrol." Shadetail hissed.**

**Yellowkit and Silverkit curled up together on the soft bed of moss and fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yellowkit and Silverkit stepped out of the camp. They both had plans to do certain stuff like Finding herbs for the medicine cat or catching the foxes who came back. Yellowkit was going in search for the foxes while Silverkit was going to find herbs for the medicine cat. Silverkit had made a stop earlier that morning in the medicine cat's den and had sniffed all the herbs. She was on a mission for finding herbs.**

**Yellowkit looked at her sister and nodded. She watched as her sister turned and with her nose up walked off. Yellowkit walked towards the direction the foxes' den was. It was the same den that Silverkit and herself nearly got killed by. Yellowkit knew her skills in knowledge were greater then the warriors. She felt it was fine to go hunt down the foxes since the warriors were searching away from the old foxes' den. They thought that the foxes would never go back to their den but knowing how tricky foxes are and for some reason she felt eyes watching her. Eyes of Starclan warriors.**

_**They must be guiding me and giving me all this knowledge, **_**Yellowkit thought to herself. ****_I wounder how Silverkit is doing on her search for herbs? I don't understand why she no longer wants to play fight. It just isn't fair to me! I get to sit around bored while she could go talk to the medicine cat. But why does she talk to the medicine cat? I rather talk to the leader and play fight with Hedgeeye. He seems cool and he is the youngest warrior. He also is very close to my age. I cannot wait to get back to camp! I wounder if Shadetail, my lousy mother, is even worried about me and Silverkit. I even wounder if the never caring about his kits father of mine, Deepheart, is even upset or out searching for us right now. Eh doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm the only one in my family that cares about the rest of the clan as while as kits that I hope would be coming sooner or later._**

**Suddenly Yellowkit heard a growl. She turned to see the Fox pup but it was a little smaller.**

**"Uh hello. Please don't eat me." Yellowkit meowed with fear and axiety.**

**The Fox pup sneezed and turned around. It went into the bramble bush that Yellowkit had been trapped in.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Silverkit saw berries that were scarlet and rushed for them. Suddenly she fell into a hole in the ground.**

**"HELP ME!" Silverkit wailed loudly.**

**"Hello?" A voice meowed sweetly.**

**"Who's there?" Silverkit meowed as she turned to see it was a tunnel she dropped into.**

**"My name is Hawkpaw." Meowed the voice as a brown skinny she-cat with blue eyes came out from the dark. "Were did you come from?"**

**"Uh, up there." Silverkit meowed surprised the she-cat was so mouse-brained.**

**"Your a...Thunderclan apprentice?" Hawkpaw meowed.**

**"No I'm a Thunderclan kit." Silverkit meowed. "My name is Silverkit."**

**"Oh nice to meet you Silverkit. Follow me and I'll lead you out of the tunnel."**

**"Oh thank you. You don't know how much I want to be back home with my littermate, my mother, and my father."**

**"Come on then." Hawkpaw meowed as she rushed down the tunnel.**

**Silverkit followed. They came out onto a meadow terrain. The wind whiped snow across the land and Silverkit shivered.**

**"Come on lets cross by the lake so you can be back on your territory." Hawkpaw meowed.**

**"Okay." Silverkit meowed as another gush of wind whipped snow into her fur.**

**Hawkpaw lead her down to an icy lake. Then they walked along the beach and came to Thunderclan's territory.**

**"Thanks again for bringing me home." Silverkit meowed relieved.**

**"Oh your welcome but I'm taking you back to your camp." Hawkpaw meowed calmly.**

**"No!" Silverkit screeched.**

**"Okay. I hope you get home safely."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Your welcome."**

**Silverkit walked up the beach and looked back to see Hawkpaw looking at her. Then Hawkpaw left.**

* * *

**Yellowkit ran into Silverkit on the way back.**

**"Hey Silverkit what happened?" Yellowkit meowed staring at the snow covering her fur.**

**"Oh a Windclan apprentice saved me from being lost in a tunnel forever." Silverkit meowed feeling self-concuss.**

**"What!?"**

**"Yeah, it's no big deal. She's nice."**

**"Oh alright oviously you don't want mom and dad to know now do you?"**

**"No I don't."**

**"Well I'm telling because you could have died."**

**"Why?"**

**"I just explained why. Now come on!"**

**"Fine."**

**Yellowkit raced into the Thunderclan camp and leaped down to the bottom of their camp. Yellowkit pelted over to the nursery and saw Shadetail inside.**

**"Mom, Silverkit fell into a hole and a Windclan apprentice saved her." Yellowkit blurted out as she stepped into the nursery.**

**"What!?" Shadetail screeched angrily.**

**"I know that's what I said!"**

**"So were is she right now?"**

**"I thought she was right behind me!" Yellowkit meowed surprised that Silverkit wasn't there.**

**"And where were you two?"**

**"Outside of camp."Yellowkit meowed as she dropped her head down. "I'm sorry but I wanted to help case those two foxes out of our territory. I did that though while Silverkit was searching for herbs."**

**"Oh so you two were actting and thinking like apprentices?"**

**"Yes."**

**Suddenly Silverkit came crashing in. "I found some Catnip not far away." She meowed out of breath.**

**"You two stay here while I go and tell Mousetail." Shadetail meowed as she left the nursery and headed to the medicine cat's den.**

**"Okay!" Yellowkit and Silverkit meowed happily.**

**They curled up again on the same moss bedding and fell sound asleep.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yellowkit awoke to the soft prodding in her side. She blinked sleep out and saw Deepheart standing not even a mouse tail away.**

**"Get Silverkit up now." Deepheart whispered cruely.**

**"Okay." Yellowkit meowed sleeply.**

**Yellowkit grabbed hold of Silverkit's tail with her teeth and clamped down.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Silverkit screeched.**

**"Quiet and come with me." Deepheart growled meanly.**

**"Okay Deepheart." Silverkit and Yellowkit meowed together.**

_**Something is fishy here and I can smell it. I'm not smelling Fish.**_**Yellowkit thought. Then she pelted after deepheart who was pelting through camp up to the enterance and out to the icy stream that seperated Windclan from Thunderclan.**

**"Why are we here?" Yellowkit meowed causiouly.**

**"Just shut up and go into the middle of the stream." Deepheart growled annoyed.**

**"Okay." Silverkit meowed as she launched herself over the left side of the stream.**

**Yellowkit glared at her dad. "You better not do anything funny or I will find you and kill you after telling Blackstar." she hissed.**

**"Oh why would I do anything like that?" Deepheart snarled.**

**Yellowkit walked to the middle and sat down next to her sister who was really hyper for some reason. Then the unthinkable happened Deepheart went and smashed the ice into thorn sharp pieces. Yellowkit and Silverkit struggled for miles of water to hold on to their breath and stroke their legs like the Riverclan cats. Unfortunatly, it didn't work. Yellowkit's head popped out of the water for only two seconds. Long enough for her to yowl out "HELP!" Silverkit forced her head out of the water to take a big breath of air.**

**Yellowkit and Silverkit couldn't hold on any more. They became wet wads of fur just falling into the water when a shadow came over them.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The shadow swam down and grabbed the two kits. It carried them up to the land and set them down. The shadow licked their fur the wrong way to help them warm up. Then Yellowkit opened her eyes.**

**"Silverkit?" Yellowkit meowed.**

**"Who's Silverkit?" The tom asked.**

**"My littermate, silver-colored fur and she was nearly drowned like me by our father who I must say, I will kill him after telling Backstar." Yellowkit meowed.**

**"You mean the cat behind you?" The tom meowed.**

**Yellowkit turned to see Silverkit standing there shaking to death.**

**"Do you have a sheltered den were me and my sister can rest?"**

**"Yeah. Follow me."**

**The mysterious tom lead them to a huge tree with a horrible hole in it.**

**"Hey what's your name?" Yellowkit asked the tom.**

**"Nightclaw. I'm a former Windclan warrior. I was kicked out because I fell asleep during my Vigil."**

**"Well we were told to step on the stream of ice separating Windclan from Thunderclan and do you want to know who broke the ice?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Our father."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah so now I want revenge."**

**"No. See this is the problem with certain cats, they think that revenge is the answer when it is the wrong answer. Accepting the fact that your father nearly killed you should be the correct answer. Good bets Evil all the time."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because I listened to my elders tell stories about when Firestar was leader of Thunderclan. They said he fought Tigerstar twice in his life. Once while Tigerstar was still alive and another time when Tigerstar ruled the dark forest. My guess is your father is being trained by dark forest cats and they had sent him to kill you two kits."**

**"You really think so?"**

**"Yup."**

**"We need to be heading home."**

**"Okay I'll take you to your clan camp but then I have to leave."**

**"Lets start searching."**

**"We're about four hundred fox-lengths away from Windclan. Hopefully I can drop you guys there and you two should find your way home from there."**

**"We're Thunderclan kits silly."**

**"Thunderclan? Then that's about the length of twenty-two fox-lengths away from here. If we leave know we might get near the Windclan borders and hopefully we run into a patrol and they could take you to the stream and one of your clan's patrols comes by and saves you. Come on well we still have sunlight."**

**"Okay."**

**They followed Nightclaw as he headed in the direction the Windclan territory was.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nightclaw stopped in front of a wind swept area of snowy territory.**

**"Hey that's Windclan's territory!" Silverkit meowed happily. "Now may we rest?"**

**"Looks like a patrol is coming lets go down and meet them."**

**"Okay." Yellowkit meowed as she shoved Silverkit.**

**"Halt! Nightclaw you know you aren't allowed near here so scat before we chase you and those two kits who are only five moons out!" a light brown tom with blue eyes growled**

**"What do you mean? I'm not these kits' father. I was all alone until these two kits ended up near me. These two little kits are Thunderclan cats." Nightclaw meowed surprised at the anger.**

**"Does it look like we care?" the tom meowed.**

**"Hey it's Silverkit!" A brown skinny she-cat with blue eyes meowed happily.**

**"Hawkpaw!" Silverkit meowed full of joy.**

**"It's Hawkeye now. I'm a warrior now." Hawkeye meowed.**

**"That's wonderful! Do you think you can still fit through those tunnels?"**

**"No I can't but you remember the way right?"**

**"Yeah two fox-lengths away from the hedge with birds, down ten fox-lengths and up a kit away." Silverkit meowed happily.**

**"Yeah but I don't think Shypelt will let Nightclaw cross over. I don't think he'd allow you two to cross over with Nightclaw with you two. Any ways what happened?"**

**"Our father told us to go to the middle of the stream, we did and then the ice broke and we were nearly drowned. Our father was the one who broke the ice on us."**

**"Really? I would hate to get wet!"**

**"I know and he didn't try to even rescue us. He left us for dead. Thankfully we didn't drown thanks to Nightclaw."**

**"Hey would you two stop bickering?" The tom named Shypelt growled. "Hawkeye we need you over here."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Go tell Stormstar that their is a rouge and two kits out here trying to cross into our territory. Tell him Nightclaw is here."**

**"Yes Shypelt."**

**Yellowkit and Silverkit watched the she-cat rush off over a hill.**

**"Now leave or we will attack you and kill you three." Shypelt hissed.**

**"You're just as evil as Deepheart!" Yellowkit hissed back as she clawed Shypelt's nose.**

**"Get them!" Shypelt yowled as he launched himself at Yellowkit.**

**"Yellowkit, Silverkit, run head up the hill and wait for me." Nightclaw meowed shakily.**

**"Okay." The sister's meowed as they raced for the forest on the top of the hill.**

**Then they turned and watched Nightclaw batter some of the Windclan cats who were on patrol away. But more attacked him.**

**"I have to go help him." Yellowkit meowed bravely as she leaped down the hill onto Shypelt's back. She dug her sharp nails into the tom's shoulders and watched him land on his back. Nightclaw grabbed Yellowkit and raced to Silverkit.**

**"You shouldn't have jumped into the fight!" Nightclaw meowed furious.**

**"I had to help! They were attacking you faster then you could batter them down." Yellowkit meowed back.**

**"Lets go before some of them deside their going to follow us."**

**Suddenly it started snowing hard.**

**"It's a blizzard!" Yellowkit screeched as she looked at Nightclaw for information.**

**"Lets find some shelter."**

**"Okay but what will we do with the foxes?" Silverkit meowed as she was facing a fox twice her size.**

**"Lets go!" Nightclaw yowled over the roaring of the wind.**

**Nightclaw grabbed Silverkit and raced along the Windclan border. He stopped when they came to an errie looking twoleg nest that was abandoned.**

**"We could shelter here." Nightclaw meowed.**

**"Okay." The two kits meowed.**

**"I'll search for food in the morning. Silverkit, do you know which herbs are okay to use?"**

**"Yeah why?" Silverkit asked.**

**"Just wondering. So I'll hunt, Silverkit will search for food and Yellowkit you stay here when we leave okay?"**

**"Yeah okay." Yellowkit meowed.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yellowkit watched Silverkit and Nightclaw walk off. Yellowkit paced around the abandoned twoleg. Something smelled really familiar.**

**"Hello Yellowkit." a rough tom voice meowed.**

**"Who's there?" Yellowkit growled.**

**"Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf." meowed three cats.**

**"Wait my ancestors from when Firestar was alive?" Yellowkit meowed as three cats appeared in the blizzard.**

**"I'm Jayfeather, I use to be blind before I joined Starclan." A light gray tom with blue eyes meowed.**

**"I'm Lionblaze, I use to train in the dark forest but I stopped and now I hunt with Starclan and Cinderheart." A golden-brown tom meowed.**

**"I'm Hollyleaf, I murdered Ashfur to stop a secrect from going to other clans but I ended up telling the secret to the other clans any way." A black she-cat with green eyes meowed. "I hunt with starclan and my mother, Leafpool."**

**"So why are you three here?" Yellowkit asked them.**

**"Because Firestar sent us to keep you safe and keep you company while you wait for your friend and sister to come back." Lionblaze meowed.**

**"So why did he send two of the three to keep me company?" Yellowkit asked.**

**"We don't know." They all responded.**

**"Who's keeping my sister safe and who will help her find her way back?"**

**"Flowerwing and Sandstorm are going to help her."**

**"What about Nightclaw?"**

**"He has Crowfeather and Leafpool."**

**"Why Leafpool? Isn't she a Thunderclan medicine cat?"**

**"Leafpool is our mother and Crowfeather is our father. She is a medicine cat for Thunderclan but Crowfeather and his other mate Nightcloud had Breezepelt and breezepelt mated with a she-cat and had a son and so on and so forth until Nightclaw. Nightclaw is part of our family as well as your family."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah and now you may sleep with Hollyleaf and we'll keep you safe."**

**"Okay."**

**Yellowkit fell asleep laying curled up next to Hollyleaf's belly. It was softer then her mother's belly. Yellowkit dreamed of chacing mice and birds. Suddenly Firestar appeared.**

**"Yellowkit, I must tell you of a prophecy for your ears only."**

**"Okay Firestar. What is it?"**

**"**_**The Shadow of the Fire's kin will destory the clan,**_

_**Feather will kill Shadow and will save the clan from utter destruction**_**."**

**"That's a prophecy?"**

**"Yes and it is ment for your kits kits and so on and so forth until Feather is born."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Thanks for telling me but you should also tell Silverkit."**

**"No her kit's kits are no concern to me." **

**"Okay."**

**"Now return to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Your sister, Flowerwing, Sandstorm, Nightclaw, Crowfeather, and Leafpool are back."**

**Yellowkit woke up to see every cat who Firestar said was there was there. Silverkit, Flowerwing, and Sandstorm held clumps of herbs. Nightclaw, Crowfeather, and Leafpool all had mouthfulls of food. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were smiling and welcoming everyone back.**

**"So how long are you Starclan warriors staying?" Nighhtclaw asked.**

**"As long as this blizzard is here." Lionblaze meowed as a flame-colored light with green eyes fell from the sky.**

**"Firestar, if you had told us you were coming, we would have catched more prey so you don't go hungry." Leafpool meowed concerned that her father wouldn't be eatting.**

**"I ate in Starclan. I will take first watch with Nightclaw."**

**"Alright. What else Firestar?"**

**"Yellowkit and Silverkit are to take their choice of fresh-kill first. Then they will go to sleep with Sandstorm and Hollyleaf. Leafpool will check Nightclaw for wounds as well as Yellowkit. Crowfeather could tell his children that they are his children and stop denying it. Then in the morning we will head for the Thunderclan border if the blizzard has cleared by then. I hope Blizzardeye can tell me if the Blizzard has stopped."**

**Yellowkit and Silverkit walked over and picked the biggest bird and started to bite into it. The flavor burst into Yellowkit's mouth and she squeaked in ecxitment at the wonderful taste.**

**"Wow that's good meat!" Yellowkit meowed happily.**

**"I can't believe anyone could have caught this juicy bird!" Silverkit sqeauled happily.**

**After they finished the bird they curled up next to Hollyleaf and Sandstorm and fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Yellowkit woke up to a bright sun shining down on her. Silverkit was still asleep and Nightclaw was close by. Nightclaw must have fallen asleep while he was on watch. Suddenly she realized the starry warriors weren't there. She got up and nudged Silverkit and Nightclaw.**

**They woke up but they looked grouchy.**

**"Firestar and the other's are gone!" Yellowkit told them.**

**"I know. Bizzardeye came and said that the storm would stop when sunrise came." Nightclaw meowed.**

**"Now that were all up we can go right?"**

**"I guess so." Nightclaw meowed.**

**They walked towards Thunderclan's territory as a patrol of Thunderclan warriors came by. Blackstar was in the patrol.**

**"Hello there!" Nightclaw yowled.**

**Blackstar turned and saw Yellowkit, Nightclaw, and Silverkit. She turned to the warriors she was patroling with and meowed something to them. Yellowkit and Silverkti pelted down the hill when they saw a weeping she-cat look at them.**

**"Mom!" Yellowkit and Silverkit yowled crying tears of Joy.**

**"Yellowkit? Silverkit? I thought you two died? Deepheart told us you two drowned." Shadetail weeped.**

**"No he lied! He tryed to drown us. Blackstar you have to believe us ask Nightclaw." Yellowkit meowed.**

**"Who's Nightclaw?" Blackstar asked.**

**"I am. I found these two while I was searching for food. See these two were about to drown to death but I leaped in and grabbed them. I dragged them out and helped them home. I was exiled from Windclan because I fell asleep while my vigil was starting. I actually felt like a warrior again when I found these two." Nightclaw meowed.**

**"Would you like to Join Thunderclan as a warrior?" Blackstar meowed.**

**"Yes please." Nightclaw meowed.**

**"Now lets go back to camp and deal with Deepheart. Yellowkit, Silverkit, your home just in time for your apprentice ceromony." Blackstar meowed.**

**"Aren't we going to deal with Deepheart first?" Yellowkit asked.**

**"Yes now lets go." Blackstar meowed.**

**Yellowkit, Shadetail, Blackstar, Nightclaw, Silverkit, Longfeather, and Hedgeeye raced into camp as Deepheart came out of the warriors' den.**

**"Uh oh..." Deepheart meowed.**

**Longfeather and Shadetail grabbed him before he could run away. Blackstar leaped onto the High ledge and yowled out the traditonal clan meeting yowl.**

**The rest of the clan came out and looked at Blackstar.**

**"We are happy to tell you we have found Yellowkit and Silverkit. They did not die and for lying to his clan Deepheart will be doing apprentice duties for the next four moons." Blackstar yowled.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Yellowkit paced back and forth. Silverkit on the other hand sat calmly. Yellowkit was waiting for her sister's and her apprentice ceremony. She couldn't wait to see which warrior got to be her mentor. Maybe it was going to be Blackstar or Nightfeather or Nightclaw! She just couldn't wait.**

**Suddenly she heard the familiar apprentice ceremony ritual words to welcome the kits becoming apprentices.**

**Yellowkit and Silverkit walked confidently out and sat down in front of high rock.**

**"Yellowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw. Your mentor will be me." Blackstar meowed as she touched noses with Yellowpaw.**

**"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Mousetail. I hope Mousetail will pass down all she knows on to you." Blackstar meowed turning to Silverpaw. "Mousetail please step forward."**

**"Mousetail, are ready to take on an apprentice?" Blackstar meowed to Mousetail.**

**"Yes I am." Mousetail meowed happily.**

**"You had received excellent training from Seedwing, and you have shown yourself to be quick with herbs and Swift in healing wounds. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw." Blackstar meowed courageously.**

**Mousetail walked over to her apprentice and touched noses with Silverpaw.**

**"Silverpaw, Yellowpaw, Silverpaw, Yellowpaw, Silverpaw, Yellowpaw!" The clan cheered.**

**Yellowpaw and Silverpaw walked over to their mother.**

**"I have to tell you two something." Shadetail meowed.**

**"What is it?" Yellowpaw meowed frightened.**

**"You may have a whole new litter of brothers and/or sisters on the way. Their not due for another day." Shadetail meowed.**


	12. Author's note

_**Hello fellow readers. I am Rose of the Gorge. I'd like to thank you for reading my book. I will have a new book ready by 12/9/2013 at around 12:18 pm. So feel free to review this book and please put secessions for my next book. Thank you.**_

_**-Rose of the Gorge.**_


End file.
